pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ininefingersi/Archive 1
sry about all that crap with your build, didnt know you didn't want it on wiki --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 15:07, 15 December 2008 (EST) :Not a problem. I actually like it when other people enjoy running it and have sucess with it. I just knew what kind of hate it would generate. I posted it on GW Guru forum once and it got flamed by theorycrafters who haven't even tried it. Same thing happened here. I don't know what it is about this build that fires people up so bad. I know people who run monks hate it. They get territorial.... they don't like it when someone can challenge them at their own game ... especially without even a Mo secondary.--I Ninefingers I 14:41, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::The problem with it is that it is so weak against hexes and enchant hate ;s I believe it also didn't have any condition removal. It was skill quite an okay build though, powerheal spammin imbue is awesome. Brandnew. 14:59, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::That is true, in a sense. You can't remove the hexes, but I've found that you can usually power through them. You can also power through conditions. The one thing that is regrettable about it is that you can't remove blind or weakness from your melee. The build does fall off pretty quickly in TA, RA is much less of a problem. TA is about finesse and coordination. Removing hexes and conditions is a pretty important part of countering the other team. RA is all about power. That is this builds specialty....sustained power.--I Ninefingers I 16:00, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::::Seeing as about 95% of monks in small arenas do nothing but powerheal with WoH and patient most of the time, I'm not entirely sure why people have a problem with the build :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:08, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::::Because PvX is full of theorycrafters.-- Liger414 talk 16:09, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Cuz i <3 guardian :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:10, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Yeah, but you can preprot. Most people can't tbh. Efficient powerhealers farm glads like crazy in american districts, where loads of people run glass cannons. In ADs/KDs, where people actually run shutdown and stuff, you'll need the guardian more. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:18, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Using Guardian in RA is stupidly easy. Tab 16:30, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::What I would like to try is mod a Lameway or RaO Pressure TA build to run a D/Me powerhealer, a Prot/Cond-Hex remover, and a couple RaO hate spreaders.--I Ninefingers I 16:31, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Tab, have you ever played american RA? What people there are incapable of continuously blows my mind. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:51, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Ehh, depends what the prot/cond-hex remover is, considering you really can't waste many slots in TA due to the need to pump damage. I doubt dual RaO's on their own would actually kill anything. A Mo/R smite might be viable, but that doesnt really have enough hex removals to fit (we're talking needing 3-4 hex removals) Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:58, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::It saddens me greatly that 3 scythe rangers + a dervish healer is no longer viable in TA due to the current strength of hexes. I liked blockfag gimmick more than hexfag gimmick. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:09, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Those 50 (amazingly easy semi-afk) wins with derv healer were amazing. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:11, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Who got 50? That's an impressive run.--I Ninefingers I 20:39, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::I got it a few times with a really gay build a while back, in TA. Dual R/D (first people to ever run, lol), Escape ranger w/ bow and apply poison and stuff, and a d/mo healer with remove hex. Triple escape meant nothing died, and it did really big damages. I got over 50 with balanced a couple of times, as well. I hardly ever play arenas though. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:43, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::User:Rickyvantof/Lameway for reference. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:47, 17 December 2008 (EST) How can you be ninefingers if you lost a hand?-- ChristmasRelyk 11:51, 17 December 2008 (EST) :I didn’t lose a whole hand. Only part of it. I broke a bone in my left hand punching someone in the mouth. I wound up with a tooth embedded in my knuckle and I got a staph infection in the broken bone. They cut off my left ring finger and the part of my hand behind it back to my wrist. Then they squeezed what was left back together, so my pinkie is right next to my middle finger.--I Ninefingers I 12:06, 17 December 2008 (EST) That punch better had been well worth it ;p Brandnew. 12:09, 17 December 2008 (EST) :I tend to be a little more tolerant of rude people after that ordeal.--I Ninefingers I 12:19, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::the more important question was what did his face look like after! --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 12:22, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::I don't know. He was still curled up in a ball when the bouncers escorted me out. He was already on the way down when I hit him in the mouth, that's why the tooth stuck in my knuckle. I do know that as he was falling, he didn't look like he though he was quite such a badass anymore.--I Ninefingers I 12:32, 17 December 2008 (EST) ---- Signature Test...........--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:45, 17 December 2008 (EST) :It needs to link to your userpage or usertalk, btw. Just sorta copy mine but put your font in. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:00, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::Wait, i forgot i dont have custom sig anymore. Ill find one in a min. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:00, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::Brandnew., like that. But with your info and color etc in. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:01, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω should be it. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:02, 17 December 2008 (EST) Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:02, 17 December 2008 (EST) You Are one of the most badass users ive ever seen, judging from this talk page. 18:07, 17 December 2008 (EST) :Clearly you didnt meet that cougar person or w/e he was called. Can't remember the username. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:08, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::What's more badass than punching a guy so hard his teeth are embedded in your skin?-- ChristmasRelyk 23:23, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::Posting gay nude pics of himself on pvx. Rawrawr Dinosaur 07:12, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::Fresh out of gay porn here, sorry. My wife would probably frown on something like that, and she's the badass of the family. We don't mess with Mama.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 09:57, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::PvX:SIGN says your sig has to link to your userpage, sadly. Just use the one i made for you up there; it looks identical but links to your page. Rawrawr Dinosaur 10:01, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Thanks, much appreciated. I'm pretty retarded when it comes to coding.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 10:06, 18 December 2008 (EST) Bullshit Buff This Mark of Insecurity buff is completely ridiculous. 90% faster expiration of stances and enchants is total fugging bullshit. Even with hex removal, 5e and a 10 sec CD (6.6 sec CD with Deadly Paradox) makes it completely spammable. One A/R with NR, MoI, and a cover hex could completely shut down every Dervish, Prot Monk, or Stance Monk in the game. Its worse than WoD wth no sacc.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 11:01, 18 December 2008 (EST) :Izzys done much more retarded buffs in his time, imo. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:51, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::Really? I can't actually think of anything offhand, I can think of more overpowered gimmicks, but none were the result of izzy-buffs. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:53, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::Who is Izzy, and how do I find out where he lives?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 11:57, 18 December 2008 (EST) Ye, 90% is way too fucking much. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:59, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::Izzy is the skill balancer :P (i forget his full name) Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:59, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::Vampiric spirit, misery. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:00, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::Isaiah Cartwright. NEVAR FORGET! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:00, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Spelt wrong imo. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:01, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::Conceeded. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:01, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::::NEVAR! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:02, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::Palm Strike brought back 1-2-3 sins, id say its almost as bad, especially in ra-- ChristmasRelyk 12:07, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Palm strike actually made sins good in not gimmicks. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:12, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::: OH NO! ONE TWO THREE ASSASSINS IN RANDOM ARENAS HAS BROKEN GUILD WARS! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:12, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Palm Strike broke sins cause it made them good, and ra is highest form of pvp-- ChristmasRelyk 12:13, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Freakin' N/Me MM's and MoI sins were everywhere in RA last night. I fought 3 MoI sins and a Me/A with MoI within 1/2 hour. I won 2 and lost 2, but after every match, I was shaking like a puppy shitting a peach seed. The only thing that saved me on the 2 that I didn't lose was Echoing Vital Boon.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 12:24, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::MoI is shit. Haven't seen any of them in RA though.-- ChristmasRelyk 12:48, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Its not shit anymore. Since they buffed it up from 50% to 90%, it is obscenely overpowered.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:52, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::relyk is bad Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:55, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Its shit cause its overpowered /sigh-- ChristmasRelyk 13:58, 18 December 2008 (EST) woah! the N's with the ~ s over tehm in ur sig, come out as U's with ~'s over them O_o --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 14:29, 18 December 2008 (EST) :Come out of what as U's? I don't follow?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:49, 18 December 2008 (EST) Please post a picture of your hand. It sounds pretty fucking badass. ' ' :I have some at home. I'll load them up to photobucket this evening and post the link.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:48, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::Works differently over here, you have to click the upload file button in the tool box under the add on your left ;) Brandnew. 14:52, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::Its not really badass, btw. I can't hold change without dropping it on the floor, gloves don't fit, and I can still feel the finger. Sometimes I get cramps in it, and it itches occasionally. Try scratching an itch on something that isn't there. It will drive you completely freakin insane.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:14, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::Ohh, the phantom limb thing? that must fucking suck. ' ' ::::So like... you feel the itch but its in midair? Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:25, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::Exactly, all you can do is itch the insides of the fingers next to it and pretend like it feels better. Its weird, when I'm driving I can feel it trying to grip the steering wheel but its like it keeps falling through the wheel.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:43, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I have a similiar thing, well kinda. My Thumb is practically completely numb except the end of it, when it itches I can't get rid of it and it makes me QQ. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 15:50, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Not really frosty ' ' Pics As Requested Link to my photobucket folder----------> http://s107.photobucket.com/albums/m299/abwhiskey/Nine/--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:17, 18 December 2008 (EST) :Must suck typing with 9 fingers. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:31, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::who uses there pinky anyways?-- ChristmasRelyk 20:31, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::How did you lose it? And Relyk, it's his Ring finger.... ~~ 20:36, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::His pinky is his ring finger derr-- ChristmasRelyk 20:39, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::Lolwut? ~~ 20:42, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::You retarted? ~~ 20:45, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Stop talking to yourself, tbh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:46, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::: The T was intentional btw. And nou ricky. ~~ 20:47, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Well since he has 4 fingers, it goes thumb outward. Thumb->index->middle->ring-- ChristmasRelyk 21:28, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::And so Frodo Ninefingers destroyed the Ring of Sauron and saved all of Middle-Earth. 21:30, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Nvm i was wrong D:-- ChristmasRelyk 21:33, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::You may think you're badass with your nine fingers, but tell me this, have you ever humped a silverback gorilla while his wife was picking up their kids from daycare? Huh!? That takes a real man. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:34, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::^ What went wrong in your childhood? Wow -- 22:17, 18 December 2008 (EST) Ups Found ur myspace page http://www.myspace.com/ninefingers-- ChristmasRelyk 03:01, 19 December 2008 (EST) :I doubt it. --71.229 03:04, 19 December 2008 (EST) :That guy has a very strong job, he works at ups. Brandnew. 04:24, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::FFS, that's NOT my myspace page. This is me --->Ninefingers I don't have any idea who that is. And I don't work for UPS, I design airplanes.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 11:34, 19 December 2008 (EST) :::We already figured it wasn't you, whoever it is has a very strong job though. Brandnew. 11:35, 19 December 2008 (EST) ::::I don't envy anyone working at UPS right now. Its a really good job, but I can imagine that the x-mas season is a huge shit sandwich when you work there.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 11:45, 19 December 2008 (EST) Build talk:D/Me Imbue Healer Lol pvp scrubs right there-- ChristmasRelyk 19:08, 20 December 2008 (EST) :HAHA, yeah, there was quite a bit of bullshit mixed into that ordeal. I really don't give a crap, though. I just like the discussion. The debating along the way is the fun part.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 10:47, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::pvp scrubs? relyk, just because a build can win in RA doesn't mean its good. i can go in there with no skills on my bar and still get 5-10 wins quite often. a build with no condi/hex removal is far inferior to a monk. anything that could win a monk could win, and a monk could win most of the time that a derv would lose. -- Gringo TALK 15:56, 21 December 2008(EST) :::That isn't true. That build was being vetted for RA. If its being vetted for RA, and wins in RA, that means its good for RA. Condition and hex removal is not the deal breaker in RA that people try to make it out to be. POWER is what wins consistently in RA, that is what the D/Me is all about. As far as being inferior goes, if you knew what my kill/death ratio was against teams with monks, it would seem as unbelievable as you getting consistent 10s with no skills. Do you fight nekkid too?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 11:31, 21 December 2008 (EST) prof=Warrior/Any Tactics=12+1 Strength=12+1FrenzyFrenzyFrenzy FrenzySignetSignetSignetSignet/build Brandnew. 11:36, 21 December 2008 (EST) 4.5 Fingers My best attempt to use some of the ideas of your healer and make it into a sub-par flagger. Originially i was gonna use burning speed for the vroom, but I had no cond or hex removal so i said fuck it. My one dissapoint is the lack of food for mystic regneration. prof=D/Mo name="4.5 Fingers" pro=9 earthp=9 mys=12of Pious LightHealthSheathHexRegenerationBoonHasteConcentration/build — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:18, 22 December 2008 (EST) :One thing you might want to consider ... when I was working on the D/Me build, I played around with working in some Wind Prayers stuff, like Pious Restoration for some hex removal. It didn't work worth a crap because I had to spread attributes over three categories. I think the reason the final version works better than the D/Mo healers you see around is because you can really buff up two attributes. That lets you max out the +300 for Imbue, you can get the +4 per enchant for Mystic Regen, and it gets your SoPL over +100. You could, however, use Pious Restoration unbuffed or buffed just enough with runes to get it to remove 2 hexes as a cheaper alternative to Remove Hex with a faster CD ...If you are just worried about removing from yourself. I would, however, caution against having three skills that remove enchants. You will have a hard time keeping up with that, but you alredy have 3.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 10:11, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::The build is pretty much immune to anti-caster. The point is making red bars go up and staying alive is all you need in ra. Until some assassin nub using flurry and cheapest chain every with mebius comes around and slaughters the imbue healer :P-- ChristmasRelyk 20:43, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::I'm not really up on it, but by saying he was making a "flagger", I thought he was going to use it for GvG--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 21:21, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::::One brave flagger, be pretty hard to keep enchantments up while running-- ChristmasRelyk 23:29, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::::Note that I said it was an attempt to make it into a sub-par flagger. I just wanted to see how well I could get it to work on a flagger xD. Normal flagers are far better.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:08, 8 January 2009 (EST) Merry Christmas Hope all of you have a happy holiday. I’m off work for 2 weeks over the X-mas season, so I’ll probably be on Guild Wars quite a bit. My wife got me the new Razer Lycosa keyboard for X-mas. She snatched it up and wrapped it before I even got a chance to do a functional test on the damn thing (which pisses me off to no end). I plan to make sure I have it broke in before I have to go back to work. If you run into me in RA, let me know who you are on wiki, so I’ll know who’s responsible for whippin my ass. (And if you run into Hoochies Mamma, let her know how cruel it is to dangle a Razer under a gamer's nose for 2 weeks before he can use it.)--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 10:56, 23 December 2008 (EST) :You have a nice holiday too! I ran into you in RA a few weeks ago though I cannot recall what I was playing as. Your team won, by the way. Shinomori 20:50, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::I get lucky quite a bit. Next time, it will probably go the other way. ;)--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 21:32, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::I ran into when I asked whether your pinky was your ring finger or not-- ChristmasRelyk 21:33, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah, I remember that. I don't wear a wedding ring, but I would probably put it on my middle finger because it would be hard to find a man's wedding ring small enough to fit a pinkie.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 10:25, 24 December 2008 (EST) "So, I heard you're married." "Yeah, just got off my honeymoon" "Can I see the ring?" "Sure thing." "Hey! Fuck you too!" -- 10:27, 24 December 2008 (EST) :I didn't get it.........--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 11:29, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::hes saying with a wedding ring on your middle finger every time you showed it youd be flipping ppl off... -- Gringo TALK 16:30, 24 December 2008(EST) :::AHHHH, so I'm slow today........--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:07, 24 December 2008 (EST) Happy New Year Hope everyone's holiday went well. Had family in town, so I didn't get as much oppertunity to play as I wanted, and had mixed results when I did. I logged about 60 Glad points over 4 afternoons, and only 10 over the next 2 days. I'm not sure yet, but I think there may be a relationship between my win percentage and the volume of alcohol I've consumed. I plan on launching a research project very soon to try and get to the bottom of this mystery. I do know that it seems much harder to keep the red bars propped up when they keep swimming around on the screen.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:27, 5 January 2009 (EST) :Use in-game alcohol and see if it cancels out the effect :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:31, 5 January 2009 (EST) ::That may work. I was drinking a large quantity of beer and sake. Maybe I can counter that with Firewater and Dwarven Ale. Thanks for the tip.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:00, 5 January 2009 (EST) I believe you may have discovered the point of PvXwiki I find discussions with them interesting, especially when I get bored at work. --Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 12:07, 23 December 2008 (EST) Congratulations. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:56, 6 January 2009 (EST) :It's also for finding local dogging parties. - 05:04, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::That's half of it. The other half is to shout at pve scrubs and just generally bash people, while being as elitist as possible. (No really, im serious)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:10, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::The only reason people are elitist is because everybody else on the site makes amazingly terrible edits and refuses to see why they are wrong =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:14, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::Mr. Dinosaur, I accuses the bad people of being elitist too. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:15, 8 January 2009 (EST) EDIT CONFLICT AHHH— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:16, 8 January 2009 (EST) :Okay now I can post without misery meanly conflicting with my posts :( - I was serious about being serious. Elitists are ftw. The day I can't be elitist/bash people/watch other people be elitist and bash people is the day taht i quit pvx.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:17, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::I thought you did quit pvx. And didnt even play the game anymore. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:21, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::I didn't quit, I just took a break that I thought would last forever, but didn't.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:23, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::lolol. Still a tombs whore? Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:25, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::: I don't even remember what tombs is.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:26, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::...HA Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:26, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Damn edit conflicts. Was it that glints w/e pve mish t hat u did with an armeh of b/p and got a lot of greens from?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:27, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::no... it really is HA. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:28, 8 January 2009 (EST) Den yes, im an HA ho.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:32, 8 January 2009 (EST) :Wut rank? Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:35, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::Being considered an "Elitist" (especially in an online venue) is not something I would consider complimentary. It is not indicative of skill or knowledge of the game. It is strictly a matter of self-promotion, which is more often a matter of attempting to give the illusion of elevating yourself by lowering those around you.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 12:07, 9 January 2009 (EST)~ :::Seems like you haven't discovered the point of PvX after all. Brandnew. 12:10, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::How so? I know that wiki is rife with people who want to be considered elite, and try to get there by using it as a platform to be publicly condescending to people, but I don’t believe that is the point of wiki. I have a certain amount of notoriety in Arenas, which I admittedly enjoy, but if the only way to get it is to be an asshole ….. I’ll pass. I consider being called “Pro” complementary, “Elite” not so much. To me "Pro" relfects performance, "Elite" reflects attutude.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 12:42, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::The point of PvX is to kill time at work. Only Panic, me and now Ninefingers do it right. The rest of you all fail and should either be playing the game or doing something epic. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:44, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::HAHA, thats exactly what I do while I have a job...... I'm an Engineering Project Manager for Satyam. Two days ago Satyam got busted in a 1 Gig-a-Dollar ($1,000,000,000) accounting scandal. They are calling it a scandal that dwarfs Enron. It will probably bring down PriceWaterhouse, too. They were the auditing firm that confirmed 1 billon dollars worth of fake assets. Misery, you hiring? I'll post you my resume so we can fuck off on wiki all day together--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 12:54, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::::How's your German? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:59, 9 January 2009 (EST) I lived in Hanau, Germany from 1986 to 1988. I used to speak passible German. All I remember how to say is: 1) Where is the train station? 2) One beer, please. 3) I love your big tits, but you shoes are ugly. 4) Your mother fucks horses for money. I figure one of those four phrases would cover just about any situation.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:04, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Shit, you know more than I do. Better be careful I don't lose my job. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:14, 9 January 2009 (EST) GOD, I hate bonus weekend in Arenas It is complete torture every time they do it. Every PvE scrub with an account floods into Arenas with their farming builds and a bag full of dumbass. They would have to make it quadruple rewards to make a weekend of PvPing with 6 districts full of chest runners and charr farmers bearable.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 00:37, 10 January 2009 (EST) :Thats why we TA :) -- Gringo TALK 05:42, 10 January 2009(EST) ::That's why I 55. That way, both teams hate me. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 00:56, 10 January 2009 (EST) Double Rewards Results? Kind of curious about how many Glad points people were able to farm this weekend. I didn’t do worth a shit. I got about ½ as many as usual with double rewards. When I was running my healer, it seemed I couldn’t get a team without a POS PvE monk. They were everywhere in Arenas this weekend and 95% of them didn’t do anything but cut damage output by 33% and suck up all my heals trying to keep them alive. I finally got to the point where I just let monks die and try and do it 3v4. (Why does it seem like when you are running a healer, you can't get a team without another healer, and as soon as you go damage, you can't get a team with a healer?) I had a lot better luck running my Glass Arrows/Conjure /Point Blank/Zojun Shot damage Ranger, but a friend of mine gave me a new Bone Dragon staff and I went back to my healer just to try it out.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 10:21, 12 January 2009 (EST) :I think I got like 2 glad points because I only played TA once for like 30 mins to an hour or something. I don't know, wasn't paying attention. Don't know if we got any streaks. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:30, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::Did about 5 hours of TA in the whoel weekend combined, for about 150 glads total (RA for 40-50 of those).. Not as many as usual but for such a short period i wasn't too mad. Loved beating shove spikes. -- Gringo TALK 15:41, 12 January 2009(EST) ::(ec)I ran a spirit/resto ritualist in RA and got 10 wins, so 6 points :D Ricky vantof 10:42, 12 January 2009 (EST) :::That’s terrific. 150 Glad points in 5 hours of TA. With double rewards, a 100 win streak is 148 Glad averaging 2min 30sec per match (with 30 sec between rounds). I wouldn’t be mad about that either.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 11:10, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::I dunno saint, I think you just got slyly owned by maths. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:21, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::::(ec)i didnt phrase it well, fixed now haha. -- Gringo TALK 16:22, 12 January 2009(EST) Recording Software Does anyone know of any game recording software that causes minimal lag? I have used GameCam, which causes big lag. I’m currently using Fraps, which is better, but its still pretty laggy. Just wondering if there is anything decent out there that I haven’t heard of.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:43, 14 January 2009 (EST) :A comp with enough CPU to run 2 programs at once =D Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:50, 14 January 2009 (EST) :Full version of fraps is definetly worth it, get a cracked version or something. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:52, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::I paid for a registerd version of fraps. It is a lot better than GameCam, but it causes some issues sometimes. Actually, my comp is pretty good. I probably wouldn't have any trouble, except Guild Wars doesn't support SLI and one of my video cards is wasted.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:00, 14 January 2009 (EST) :::Fiddle around with the setting, I have used fraps with other shit and never got lagz [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:03, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::::Well, I looked it up on the internet, and apparently you can get up to a 20% performance drop in Guild Wars if you have SLI enabled. Maybe I’ll either turn my SLI off or take out one of my video cards and see if that reduces my lag.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:35, 14 January 2009 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/Mo_Life_Sheath_Dervish hi check it out, a great-vetted derv healer build [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:15, 27 January 2009 (EST) :nine will say not enuf powerheals =D Saint 23:17, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::lol [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:27, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::Not enuf powerheals, lol. My opinion is always biased towards derv healers and it looks like an ok build, but I wouldn't run it. It just can't turn out the numbers. I wouldn't even consider running a derv healer without Mystic Regen and interrupt protection, SoPL is WAY too fat of a target not to be protected, and Guardian isn't reliable interrupt protection. One D-shot on SoPL and this build is dead with no regen and no way to burn Vital Boon. I'm also a firm believer that you need to keep attributes down to two categories, and buff the shit out of them. That's the only way a derv can turn the extreme numbers. Also, even though it may not seem like a big deal, it actually is. The Mysticism bonus on this only returns 4. If you don't have 5, you will starve yourself for energy. That's just my opinion. I'm mostly retired anyway and can barely run my own build any more, no more often than I play, so take it for what its worth.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 10:39, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::Depends if bringing condition and hex removal outweighs the cons of not bringing better self-survival, anti-interrupt, and rebarring ability.--Relyk 11:01, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::I don't even see how there could be a comparison. A healers primary concern should be keeping himself alive and protecting his bar, because a dead healer is a worthless healer. People tend to preach ad nauseam about condition and hex removal, but in actual application, its not that big of a deal in RA. Its definately not that big of a deal if you can throw enough power.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 11:15, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Something you perhaps miss is that removing VoR can prevent ~500 damage that you then won't have to heal. Removing blind also allows your warrior to kill their assassin preventing 2000 damage. - (talk) 11:20, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Gank blue harder, IMO. crazy cow 11:23, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::^ that made me lol. But a quick addition, you said "A healers primary concern should be keeping himself alive and protecting his bar, because a dead healer is a worthless healer.", that's actually incorrect and explains a lot of the things you have said. A healer's primary concern is winning the game. Keeping everyone alive is as important as keeping them functional because a blind/hexed warrior is just as useless as a dead warrior. - (talk) 11:26, 28 January 2009 (EST) Think about that for a minute. I don't care what skills you have in your bar, how are you going to keep anyone functional, remove any hex/cond, or win the game if your friggin' dead? Those numbers seemed a little high. VoR tops out at 95. With 13 earth, SoPL heals 108 all day long. I'll tell a warrior with Empathy and VoR on him to fight thru it, no problem. After 1k hours of running a derv healer, I can ensure you hex/cond removal isn't that big of a deal in RA and it definately isn't worth the trade off.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 11:46, 28 January 2009 (EST) :You must not see a lot of blindbots :P it means your "universality" sucks, but who cares, its ra--Relyk 11:51, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::You also have to take into consideration that I don't have the luxury that most derv healers have of being inconspicuous any more. I'm usually pinged before the gate even goes up and my playing style/priorities have drastically changed because I'm usually dog-piled right from the start. It will take at least 2 opponents, usually 3 to get me against the ropes. That frees up my team to take care of business.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 12:15, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::Dervish healers are incredibly resilient, if they are dogpiling you they are actually playing incorrectly, depending on the team makeup. As a monk the entire enemy team dogpiling you is actually the easiest thing to deal with, you take self defence for a reason. Your earlier response shows me you missed the salient points in my post. If you manage to keep your team alive and I manage to keep my team alive and free of hexes/conditions, I have done better than you. Yes, a Dervish has greater survivability and red bar power than a Monk, but let me do you the honour of assuming you never die and never let anyone on your team die. Occasionally you will encounter a team that includes a necromancer or an elementalist that shuts your frontline down with a competent monk backing them up. Your team will not die, because they never do, but due to permanent Faintheartedness/Blind/Snares/Diversion your team cannot kill anyone on the enemy team. If I played as a monk against the same team and could also not let anyone die while removing the shutdown from my damage dealers and let the rest of my team do enough damage to score a kill, I win, you lose. Now, if I choose to take less healing in favour of condition and hex removal I am going to occasionally come up against teams that simply have too much damage for me to heal against and I will die, my team will die and I lose where you might have won. The goal is not to "keep myself and my team alive" when I play as a healer, the goal is to win the game. :::You can't design a bar for every situation, but you try and cover most of the situations you will encounter. I play both Dervish healer and Monk healer, when I am practiced and at the top of my game, I can keep an entire team alive and clear of the important hexes and conditions as a monk, so that is better for me to play. When I'm out of practice like now, a Dervish healer is likely better because it's easier to keep everyone alive. Keeping everyone alive isn't your primary concern, the primary concern is winning, keeping everyone alive is just the most basic way to achieve that. Dervish Healers have made their way into TA now (It's a long story, but you are actually indirectly involved), they are played alongside a PnH prot monk, an entire character dedicated to doing exactly what a Dervish healer cannot do, keep people clean and protted. One variant is a D/N with no Echo (sacrificing pure red bar) for Rigor Mortis and Rend Enchantments, offensive skills to assist your team to kill the other team so that you win. If you stay alive without Echo, you didn't need it and the added offence will cause you to win games that you otherwise would not have. If you can't see the advantages of both approaches, you are only limiting yourself and I don't care to be honest. - (talk) 12:37, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::omg...--Relyk 12:39, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::tl;dr misernob. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:41, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::Jesus H. Christ, Misery--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 12:42, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::I'm known for doing that, sorry about the no paragraphs, but I wrote it in notepade because of the fucking autorefreshes. - (talk) 12:44, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::tl;dr version, "Yes red bar is enough sometimes, but sometimes it isn't, stop being a narrow minded bitch". - (talk) 12:46, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::::works must be slow today--Relyk 12:46, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::I know, I'm doing the same thing. I've had a half dozen 1/2 written posts wiped out by the autorefresh. I don't know how this elevated to this level from my original post, but consider my original statement.... You have to admit that playing a healing bar with no regen and your only self heal being an unprotected signet that you hang out like a big fat duck every time you use it is kind of foolish.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:00, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::I think not taking Pious Concentration is dumb, but don't forget that LS and your other prot can be self-cast too though. The TA builds are usually something like D/? with PnH Mo/W, Primal Axe and a pew pew ranger. I'm gone for three hours now anyway, so pz. - (talk) 13:05, 28 January 2009 (EST) Tweaking Controls In case anyone is interested, I've been messing around with tweaking controls to be more efficient in ways Guild Wars Options doesn't cover. This is an AutoHotKey script to change your mouse controls so you still roll your mouse wheel to zoom camera, but you press the wheel button to pan the camera and it changes right click to 'Cancel Action'. Its so fast, you can cancel 1/4 sec cast skills. If you see a warrior go up for a Hammer Bash, its pretty easy to cancel your skill before it hits. The last two lines are examples of using Alt+key to send pre-typed messages to Team Chat. #NoEnv SetTitleMatchMode, 1 #SingleInstance Force #IfWinActive Guild Wars MButton::RButton RButton::Escape Pause::Pause !1:: Sendraw #Try and stay together please! !2:: Sendraw #Don't run away from me when you are taking pressure! The script is only active when Guild Wars is the active window and the Pause button is a toggle that pauses the script. Maybe someone will find this usefull.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:42, 28 January 2009 (EST) :lol i love the template text things. you want people to stay together tho? maybe you should say something like "don't run off please" or "don't leeroy please" -- 16:53, 28 January 2009 ::Isn't it's just way easier to use the set control function in GW? ^_^ 217.120.228.192 16:55, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::You can't bind stuff to the mouse wheel in gw, I've been using alt+wheel up for shield set and alt+wheel down for high energy set for a while ;o Tab 16:59, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::These are the ones I have in my script. Some are set to go in team chat and some are set for local chat:--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:35, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::::#Try and stay together please. ::::#Don't run away from me when you are taking pressure. ::::#Dead people say the damnedest things. ::::#Does your mommy know how bad your manners are? ::::#Its awful presumptuous of you to think your opinion matters. ::::#Which part of "Stay Together" is complicated? ::::#Get back here, you're overextending! ::::#Top shelf idiot rush, moron. ::::#This is why some children shouldn't be allowed to play without adult supervision. ::::#WOW, you're a good spirit spammer. You should grow into a fine touch ranger. ::::#Fight Through it. ::::#Like taking candy from a barrel. ::::#Don't feel bad, I've beaten a lot better than you. Hotel California Well, I guess I'm heading back into Guild Wars for awhile longer. I tried to retire from the damn game and have mostly been playing Left 4 Dead, but the wife is putting the screws to me to get back into Arenas. She won't let me retire until I get us to Glad 7. We are currently sitting at 2,850 .... so I guess you guys will have to put up with me for a couple more weeks.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :<3 -- 19:49, 10 March 2009 :what do you play left 4 dead on --'Oj'▲' ' 19:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Ninefingers on Steam and L4D. I usually play on a friends private server if I'm playing Expert mode. Other than that, I play F7Lans servers. I stick with those servers, because they are ranked. I got myself worked up to #74 of 34,000, now they are going to reset the damn stats next week.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:25, 10 March 2009 (UTC) A LITTLE OFFBEAT TRIVIA - THE POWER OF 2 My gaming rig is starting to get a little dated, I built it about 4 years ago, so I've put back about $4k and I've been doing some research on the latest technology to put together my new 'dream rig'. I continue to be amazed by the quantum leaps in high end circuitry. Looking into it, I read some estimates that within the next decade, the general public will be able to buy computers that equal the performance of the human brain. Scientific estimates convert the average human brain to circuit performance as a 168,000MHZ processor, 100,000,000MB of RAM, and video resolution of 100,000,000 pixels concentrated on a 1CM square monitor (your retina) times 2 (SLI). It kind of takes a lot of the fun out of shopping for a 'dream rig', knowing that in 10 years, that will be the current standard. Those numbers are kind of misleading, though. The electronic circuit will never truly match the brain until they figure out how to incorporate a '2' into machine code, and develop true AI. 0=NO, 1=Yes, 2=Maybe.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:52, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :lol--Relyk 15:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Putting 2 into digital wouldn't be that hard, considering you could just do it as a pattern as 1-0-1 etc, or even by actually incorporating a 2 into digital (which would make it subject to interference, but still) Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:10, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think he means using base 3 code instead of the base 2 we use now. There's a point where you can't continue to increase the power of the current type of computer much more, which is where quantum computing comes in ;o Tab 16:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thats what i meant by incorporating a 2 into digital (0,1,2 for 3base) but then you'd get interference alot easier, paticularly on the 1s. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Not to mention that maybe doesn't really work with computers. You can't use "maybe" with logic gates. Tab 16:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I can make it work :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::What I was trying to get at is that binary code only supports 'on' and 'off'. Closing a synapse does not always result in an action potential in a neuron. The information changes depending on the threshold of the neuron. Roughly the equivalent of a 2=maybe.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's a neuron, not a logic gate. Considerable difference. Tab 17:01, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Granted, but considering we were comparing computers to the brain, that would be the equivalent.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:04, 12 March 2009 (UTC)